Dark Angel
by faceyourfear7
Summary: Hermione dissapears and leaves Harry alone. Is she really dead like everyone thinks she is? Or will there be shocking suprises when Harry and Ron go to Hogwarts? And who's the new Light and Dark Angels. Who are they and what do they want.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't just an ordinary day for Harry Potter, no today was like no other. Today was the day where all his dreams were lost. All that he had ever wished for was taken from him and it was never coming back, she was taken from him.

(Harry's POV)

I loved her so much, I would give anything to be with her. I was hoping to tell her how I felt this year at Hogwarts. She was my life, the only pure thing left in it. I only lived and breathed for her. I know without her there is no point in living anymore. I know I shouldn't feel this way, especially about my best female friend. I never knew this much pain before. This aching in your chest, my heart felt like it would burst into tiny pieces then put itself back together just to break again. I owled her everyday sometimes even 3 times a day to see if it was really true, to see if she really wasn't coming back to me.

"ARRGGG, I can't take this anymore!" Tears were streaming down my face and I didn't even bother to wipe them away because they didn't stop. I just wanted to die. I had no reason to back to Hogwarts if Hermione wasn't going to be there anymore. I knew it wasn't true, it couldn't be. She promised me she would never leave me. I remember that day if it was yesterday…

_"I don't know what to do Hermione, I can't take it anymore if someone else I __loves dies. I wish you all never met me, your lives would be so much easier. Its all my __fault, its all my fault." I said as I looked into those eyes that I loved so much. I really __wish she wouldn't look at me like that. I am so close to just saying I LOVE YOU __HERMIONE! But I cant; I couldn't take it if she didn't feel that way for me. I know she __doesn't, it would just hurt too much._

"_Harry stop it, its not you're..." Hermione says as Harry cuts her off. I can't let her say __it's not my fault when it is. _

"_Please stop Hermione, please" I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes, "I can't take __the thought of losing you... or Ron."_

"_Harry I promise you, I won't leave you. Ron wont leave you either Harry, your stuck __with us weather you like it or not." Hermione says as she brings me into a hug. I love her __hugs they always make me feel so happy. I never want to leave her arms, this is where I __belong, where she belongs._

She promised me, why would she leave me. I don't know what to do anymore, mylife is so dark and empty without her smile to light it up. I leave Hogwarts tomorrow. Normally that thought would make me happy but knowing Hermione won't be there, I cant seem to be happy. As I lay in bed, the last thing that crosses my mind is Hermione's perfect smile and how it felt to be in her arms.

Hey, how was it? It's my first one so I don't know about this. I'm open to all criticism. And in the next chapter you'll see why its titled "Dark Angel" So thank you for reading it and I will get the second chapter up as fast as I can, if you like it that is, Bye


	2. Chapter 2

_Harry's Thoughts_

Normal Conversation

(Harry POV)

Well I'm on my way to platform 9 ¾ to meet up with Ron. I finally reach them and Ron comes up to me with a big smile on his face and gives me a pat on the back. My stomach drops realizing he doesn't know about Hermione. _Should I tell him now, in front of everyone and make a scene? Or should I tell him on the train?_

"Harry, mate, what's wrong. You look like you just saw a ghost" Ron said seeing the look on my face.

"Err its nothing Ron it's just uh I'm um a little tired, not much sleep you know?" I say trying to think of something to change the subject. "Uh how'd uh you do on your Owl's?" _That a boy Harry, say something to remind him of Hermione…_

"I got 8, not too bad. Didn't think you'd ask something like that mate. That's usually Hermione's conversation starters. Speaking of Hermione have you seen her anywhere? I haven't seen here anywhere, she didn't respond to any of my owls this summer. Probably off with her parents." _Oh no what do I say. Should I just come out and say Ron I'm sorry mate, but Hermione's not coming back anymore she's dead. She's dead, my Hermione's dead. She can't... _

"HARRY" Ron bellows. I startle from my thoughts.

"What. What's wrong Ron, what's going on" I say thinking something terrible is happening.

"Nothing you just spaced out there mate, you didn't answer my questions where Hermione is. Have you heard of her at all?"

_Well its now or never, I have to tell him now. _Just as I was about to tell him the trains whistle blows, telling us the train is going to leave soon.

"Ron were going to miss the train we have to hurry up!" I say quickly. I have never been so happy to hear the train in my life.

"I know something's up Harry, and I intend to find out what it is" Ron states as he walks away.

Taking a deep breath I follow shortly after, my heart aches with the thought of Hermione not being there to ask if I'm alright. I have to tilt my head back to keep the tears from falling. I have never felt so much pain, I'm numb. I feel so hollow, not even human. The only good thing in my life was taken from me and I can't get it back. We stop at a compartment and step in.

"What's wrong Harry, you don't look well at all" Says Ron. That's it, that's all I can take.

"I'm sorry" That's all I manage to say as I burst out of the compartment and run into the nearest bathroom. I have never cried so much in my entire life. My heart feels like its been ran over by a thousand hippogriffs. My head is throbbing, I feel dizzy and sick to my stomach. As I splash water on my face a thought enters my mind. A terrible thought that no one should ever think. _If I were to kill myself wouldn't I be with Hermione in the afterlife? That's all I want to do is to be with Hermione. NO! No, I can't think like that. The Wizarding World needs me._ I don't get another thought across as someone bangs on my door. I go to answer it and its Ron looking at me with a look of horror on his face. He looks pale and he's shaking badly. _OH NO! _I look at the paper in his hands, Ron's found out Hermione's dead.

"She's gone" Ron manages to croak out before tears start streaming down his face.

Yeah she's gone is all I say. As I give into the tears the second time today. We both just sit there thinking of the one thing in our life that was a constant for us. The one thing we could all count on has been ripped cruelly from our lives. I don't know how long we were sitting there, but the train has stopped and all the students were getting off the train.

As we get off the train we notice the look on most of the students faces. There somber looks, they all look at us with looks of pity. We just look away, its hard enough knowing she's gone. Won't need anyone else to remind us we don't have her.

We all arrive at the feast ready to get the first years sorted and to eat. I just want to go to bed so I don't have to think about Hermione as much as I can, it just hurts too much. I just stare not paying attention to who gets sorted where or what Dumbledore is saying. Until I hear him say something about Hermione am I all ears.

"… Hermione will be greatly missed but not far from out hearts." As he says this he looks directly at me and Ron and winks. _What in the bloody hell was that all about. _"On that note I would like to introduce you to four new students we will be having this year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore says in his normal calm voice. _FOUR! Four new students! Wow, I wonder what year there in._

"Jayda D. Spikes, Ayden A. Smith, Samantha L. Wire and Jake A. Thomas. They are all at age 17 and will be 6th years this year. Please welcome them into our school for they have traveled a long way." As he ends his speech the doors open and the students walk in.

A tall blonde haired, green eyed guy walks in. His hair is messy looking. He was wearing a tight t-shirt that showed off all of his muscles that had all the girls giggling to their classmates. I laugh thinking he looks like a celebrity I see on TV, Brad Pit. His name is Jake Thomas and he was sorted into Gryfindor which made all the girls happy and the guys jealous.

Next up was a girl, a blonde haired, blue eyed girl. When she walked in I felt this rush of energy come from her, I can tell by the looks on everyone else's faces they felt it too. She walked in with an air of confidence that just made you think she was a very important person. She was tall and slim. She was wearing a short mini skirt that showed off her toned legs that had every guy drooling. Her name is Samantha Wire and she was also sorted into Gryfindor which made all the guys happy and the girls vexed.

Next was the other guy named Ayden Smith. He had the bluest eyes anyone has ever seen, spiked dark brown eyes and a lip ring on the right side of his mouth. He was wearing baggy black pants with a studded black belt and a tight t-shirt with the words 'Atreyu' across the front. He looked at the girls and gave them a wink which sent them into giggles. Ayden got sorted into Slytherin much to the likes of the girl in Slytherin and the dislikes in the other houses.

Now the next girl was one that would make them all stunned with her beauty. As she waked in everyone's jaw dropped and their eyes fell out of their head. She stood at 5'6'' with long curly brown hair that looked like waves flowing down to end at mid back. She had the most amazing body anyone has ever seen, her legs which were showing from her mini skirt she had on, were a nice bronze color. She had all the right curves in the right places and had a calming nature to her. Her face was smooth looking and she had one dimple on her right cheek. The most stunning attribute she had were her distinct violet eyes that gave her a dark mysterious look about her.

But what stunned the students and teachers more was when she walked through the doors everyone was nearly knocked out of their seats from her magic aura that everyone felt. My jaw was still on the floor and I had no way of bringing it back up, but what bothered me the most was that she felt strangely familiar to me. Maybe its just lack of sleep, yeah it's the sleep. She was sorted into Slytherin, no one even cheered that loud for me and I am the Boy-Who-Lived. This is going to be an interesting year.

OKAY so how was it? Was this any better? Who are these four students? And why does one of them seem so familiar to Harry? Any types of comments wanted. Bye and thank you for reading


End file.
